ovnifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jacques Vallée
Jacques Vallée (né le 24 septembre 1939) est un ufologue réputé qui a affirmé que les "extraterrestres" avaient toujours existé sur Terre et étaient probablement indigènes à cette planète. Carrière professionnelle Jacques Vallée a commencé sa carrière professionnelle comme astronome à l'Observatoire de Paris. Vallée a co-développé la première carte informatisée de Mars pour la NASA en 1963. Il a ensuite travaillé sur le centre d'information réseau d'ARPANET, précurseur de l'Internet moderne,Living Internet, IRC History - PLANET en tant qu'ingénieur salarié du centre de recherche sur l'augmentation de SRI International dirigé par Douglas Engelbart. In , Vallée relocated to , . He worked as a systems analyst at nearby Northwestern University while continuing to pursue ufological research with his mentor, J. Allen Hynek, the chair of the University's astronomy department. During this period, he received a Ph.D. in industrial engineering and computer science from the institution in 1967. Following its sale in 1983, Vallée entered the venture capital sphere as a partner at Sofinnova. From 1987 to 2010, he served as a general partner of several funds in Silicon Valley, most notably as the co-founder of the family of three Euro-America Ventures funds in North America and Europe. As a private investor, he continues to serve as executive manager of Documatica Financial, a San Francisco boutique focused on early-stage healthcare and technology startups.About Jacques F. Vallee Ufologie Jacques Vallée est une figure importante dans l'étude des objets volants non identifiés (OVNIS), d'abord reconnu pour sa défense de la légitimité scientifique de l'hypothèse extraterrestre, puis pour sa promotion de l'hypothèse interdimensionnelle. Vallée a proposé l'existence d'un véritable phénomène ovni, associé en partie à une forme de conscience non humaine manipulant l'espace et le temps. Le phénomène a été actif tout au long de l'histoire humaine et semble se dissimuler sous diverses formes à différentes cultures. Selon lui, l'intelligence derrière le phénomène tente la manipulation sociale en utilisant la supercherie sur les humains avec lesquels ils interagissent. Vallée estime que les preuves disponibles, lorsqu'elles ont été analysées avec soin, suggèrent un plan sous-jacent pour tromper l'humanité par le biais de méthodes inconnues et hautement avancées. Vallée a déclaré qu'il était hautement improbable que les gouvernements dissimulent des preuves étrangères. Au contraire, il est plus probable que les manipulateurs veulent que les humains blâment leurs gouvernements. Vallée pense que tout le sujet des OVNIS a été dégradé par les charlatans et la science-fiction. Il a plaidé pour une implication sérieuse et scientifique de la recherche et du débat sur les OVNIS, dans le but de révéler la véritable nature du phénomène ovni.Jacques Vallée, Revelations. Ballantine Books, 1991, p.247-252 Hypothèse extraterrestre En mai 1955, Jacques Vallée a aperçu pour la première fois un objet volant non identifié au-dessus de son domicile à Pontoise. Dix ans plus tard, Vallée a d'abord tenté de valider l'hypothèse extraterrestre (ETH). Le chercheur sur les ovnis Jerome Clark a commenté que les deux premiers livres d'OVNIS de Vallée figuraient parmi les défenses les plus sophistiquées sur le plan scientifique pour l'ETH jamais monté.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Encyclopedia: 2nd Edition; Volume 1, A-K; Omnigraphics, Inc, 1998, ISBN 0-7808-0097-4 En 1969, les conclusions de l'ETH de Vallée ont évolué. Il a publiquement déclaré que l'ETH était trop étroit et ignorait trop de données. Vallée a commencé à explorer les points communs entre les OVNIS, les cultes, les mouvements religieux, les démons, les anges, les fantômes, les observations de cryptides et les phénomènes psychiques. Les spéculations sur ces liens potentiels ont d'abord été détaillées dans le troisième livre sur les OVNIS de Vallée, «Passeport pour Magonia: du folklore aux soucoupes volantes». Hypothèse interdimensionnelle En guise d'alternative à l'hypothèse de la fréquentation extraterrestre, Jacques Vallée a proposé une hypothèse de la visite multidimensionnelle. Cette idée suggère que les entités pourraient appartenir à des univers parallèles multidimensionnels situés au-delà de l'espace-temps, et donc coexister avec les humains, tout en restant non détectées. L'abandon d'ETH par Vallée n'a pas été bien accueilli par les ufologues américains les plus influents. Il a donc été perçu comme un paria. Vallée s'est présenté comme un "hérétique parmi les hérétiques".Mack White, [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/ciencia/ciencia_vallee08.htm Heretic Among Heretics] La position actuelle de Vallée sur ETH est résumée dans son article, "Cinq arguments contre l'origine extraterrestre d'objets volants non identifiés", Journal of Scientific Exploration, 1990. La Volière Jacques Vallée a été associé au nom de code «perroquet» de La Volière (The Aviary),The Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation une équipe de désinformants OVNISThe Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian actifs entre 1980 et 2010. Il n’est pas certain du rôle de Vallée ni s’il a continué avec eux depuis les années 1990. Documents de recherche * Five Arguments Against the Extraterrestrial Origin of Unidentified Flying Objects – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Six Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Defined Luminosity Characteristics – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Physical Analyses in Ten Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Material Samples – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Report from the Field: Scientific Issues in the UFO Phenomenon – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Crop Circles: “Signs” From Above or Human Artifacts? – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Are UFO Events related to Sidereal Time – Arguments against a proposed correlation – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) Notes et références Plus d'information * Coast to Coast AM, biography, Jacques F. Vallee * Coast to Coast AM, UFO Gatherings with Jacques F. Vallee Catégorie:Des chercheurs Catégorie:Ufologie